User talk:Ravagerofrepent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anansi's Goatman Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the story their, i sure appreciate it. at least someone understand's and hey he's gone now i sure hope he stays that way. He shouldnt come back....Divorce i caused it ^.^ Well hi im Marley (If you did'nt already know that) Re: Thanks, it's nice to know that my stories are getting read from time to time. That being said, don't hesitate to leave a comment/send a message telling me how I can improve a story. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks You don't have to thank me, I check the blog posts on the wiki from time to time and I find yours interesting. Thanks for reading my story anyway and I'm glad you liked it :) Sykokillah (talk) 14:20, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 12:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ravager I hear you have taken my name and wish to take it back I hope that you go through with this or you will have a surprise waiting for you whenever you leave your house... This is warning and should be taken serious or else... You will not see it coming, but if I fail to get my name back it will happen and everything will soon go dark. --Morgan Key (talk) 12:53, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Morgan Key The friends owl man says 'hello' Please take this as a friendly message BECAUSE IM SICK OF PEOPLE NOT TAKEING MY LOVE SERIOUSLY ! KEEP KEPP HOOT HOOT I KNOW YOU WILL LIKE IT get it..... You have two days to do as I ask.... Blocked You've been blocked for three days for extreme harassment, wikidrama and intimidating other users. Stop taking your offsite arguments here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: S/he's claiming you stole his/her name. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do without some proof that your name is Morgan Key, and that that account has been created just to attack you personally. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not make edits just to earn badges (for example, saying "pot and pan distributor earned" in a blog comment just to earn a badge). Doing so is pointsgaming and, if it happens again, you will be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:49, June 30, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:54, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:37, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:37, September 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, It would appear Emp has deleted it. If you're still interested in feedback, I can take a look at it for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:54, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: I tried injecting humor into it a few times, but it always seems to have the opposite effect (like telling a joke after a funeral.) As for my avatar, it's a character from a videya game that I liked as a kid. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:45, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Categories Please read over our category rules. Ghosts, Beings, Gods, Demon/Devil, Cryptids, and Monsters can't be added together. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 13:53, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please avoid making pointless and/or incorrect edits. The next edit that is wrong or pointless will earn you a block. Jay Ten (talk) 14:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: a disturbing avatar Why thank you! That means a lot to me. Perhaps you can use it as inspiration for your own creepypasta? Rokklaggio (talk) 01:53, October 11, 2015 (UTC)